


Star

by yourssincerelymannat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourssincerelymannat/pseuds/yourssincerelymannat
Summary: An internet sensation and a Physics major.





	Star

**harry**

 

My alarm rings obnoxiously, causing me to groan and plop a pillow on my face, screaming into it.

Being a Physics major is hard. I put off the alarm and get up.

I stretch and yawn and somehow pull myself out of my bed. I enter the bathroom in a pace slower than how I talk. Yawning, I look at my messy hair. My curls had grown out, kind of until my shoulders. But I cut them off for charity.

I lean in and sprinkle water on my face, hoping my stubborn eyes would open already. Placing my hands on the either side of the basin, I look at myself in the mirror. 

"You can do it," I tell my

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

I am dressed in a simple purple hoodie and my blue jeans with sneakers, a backpack around my right shoulder and a file in my right hand. Usually, I put effort in dressing pretty decent. But we've just had our three month exam session that ended yesterday. And now, I have to attend another class today this early in the morning.

The class starts at seven fucking a.m.

I walk into the hall and set my bag down. Our class is to be conducted in a gathering hall because today is a collective leave for everyone except our batch because we have to cover a lot for the  next term, according to our professor.

What fun.

I take my place on one of the benches that can easily occupy three people and hardly five. I keep my books down and let out a tired sigh. A few students start to pile in as I try to gather myself and I exchange heys and a few complaints.

My good friend, Perrie walks in and smacks my head as a greeting. It's her usual. She walks past and laughs at the glare I send her and sits on a bench behind me with her boyfriend, Alex,.

I decide to go through some of my material despite my tiredness. As my focus starts to build up, shutting out the chatter, a certain loud sound makes me jump. I look at the books in front of me that were harshly dropped and feel someone slide next to me. I don't raise my vision and continue to read but the smell of coffee distracts me a little. 

Then our professor, Ms. Watson enters the class and we greet her. We chat a little about our exams and then, get to work. During the class, I feel the person next to me shift slightly. I avert my eyes to take a look at who's sat next to me and find that it's a guy with high cheek bones who has a monster drink can in his hand.

He pops it open and without hesitation, pours its contents in the exposed, uncovered coffee in the cup in front of him and chug that shit down. All while I just gawk at him.

He puts it down and  wipes his drink mustache  with the sleeve of his brown sweater and looks me in the eye. His wavy, soft hair is messy and he has bags under his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm going to die," he says, half laughing at my reaction.

 

<

<

<

<

 

**a/n: hi guys! this is my first larry fanfic. the idea is inspired by a tumblr post. i can't find it atm. but it was about a guy going to an early morning class and meeting someone who drank his coffee with the monster drink like what happened here. someone reblogged it and said, imagine your otps meeting like that.**

**and so i did!**

**anyway, i hope you guys like this fanfic and join me as i write it :)**


End file.
